(Working Title)
by OrpheusOreo
Summary: This is a project. I need your feedback. Albus Potter goes to Hogwarts when a new era begins. There is a New House coming to Hogwarts


The New House (From the eye's of Albus Potter)

The train came to an abrupt stop. There was a very tall young man beaming outside. I recognized this man to be Hagrid's son. Hagrid and Madame Olympe Maxime married and had a child. His name Hercules. He is 16 years old now and was living in the hut, which had new renovations, with his Dad, who has been very ill, and they were alone. Madame Olympe was killed by a Death Eater sympathiser. Hercules was not magical but, boy was he strong. He was so strong he could lift 2 elephants with no problem. His sheer size towered over the train. He was now taking the job of the Gamekeeper. He was lifting kids off the train as if they were a feather. I was ready to leave the train when Hercules stopped me.

"Yeh're not sneakin' away from me, are yeh?" Hercules questioned with his fathers accent. Albus stood there with no words coming out. "Yeh're nervous aren' yeh."

"No, I'm completely confident" Albus said with a shaky voice.

" Don' be nervous. Hogwarts will welcome yeh with open arms. Have yeh fergotten? Yer a Potter fer Christ's sake!" laughed Hercules. He quickly carried him off the train and placed him down. It was as if Apollo could throw him all the way to the Great Hall with no problem at all. I waited alone until all the first years we off the train.

"Get on the boats. 'S time ter go ter the Great Hall. Two ter a boat" Hercules shouted. I quickly ran onto a boat that Scorpius jumped onto as well. We both sat there in silence. Curiosity filled me when i looked at him. Is he like his father? Is he definitely a Slytherin? Could he be a Death Eater? Will i get my questions answered. The questions stirred around in my head while we sat in silence until we arrived at the shore of the lake. A tall chinese girl with a pointy hat stood with a lantern. Is it her? The girl my dad always talked about? The one he had a crush on when he went to Hogwarts? He said she stole his first kiss. Is it really her?

"Hello students, My name is Professor Chang. I am the Quidditch Instructor and Referee. I am also the Head of Ravenclaw House." said Cho. So it is her. We started to go to the Great Hall. The doors swung open and we started to walk in. The kids looked around in awe. The ceiling showed the starry night outside. The music started to play. The music was so beautiful it was like thousands of angels. Candles burned and floated around with no strings attached. This place is really magical. Students and Professors stood up and began to clap. They were beaming at us with Wide eyes, but really they were probably looking for their next house member.

"Children line up. The sorting is about to began," Neville said beaming at Rose and I. Obediently, we all lined up in the front. Professor Chang walked in with the Sorting Hat. She set it down on the stool and began to sing.

Welcome children to a new era in history

Welcome to the school that still remains a mystery

Hogwarts began with 2 wizards, 2 witches

They put me together with magic and stitches

I would sort the children to 4 new places

But they are not sorted just by their faces

Gryffindor is the one, if you are the brave

Maybe you will find a loved one you will save

Hufflepuff is the one, if your are loyal

Your honesty will leave you, quite very royal

Ravenclaw is the one, if you are clever

They will Ace every test forever and ever

Slytherin is the one, if you are the cunning

Your seek of power will leave very very stunning

Cygnustine is the one, if you are unique

Your originality will leave you quite Mystique!

The whole Great Hall broke out into a swarm of whispers like bumblebees. The teachers and the Sorting Hat just smiled. They knew what was happening. What is Cygnustine?

"Now Professor Chang!" the Sorting Hat bellowed.

"Expecto Patronum" Professor Chang screamed. A beautiful Swan swam out of her wand. It's feathers gleamed in the candlelight. It flew over into the Hat. The Hat began to change. It turned white. Feathers grew out of it. It turned into a giant swan. The swan began to open its wings. Then it transformed to a beautiful woman with snowy white hair and light skin, bright magic left her hands. The magic looked like snowflakes. The Great Hall began to change. It grew so big that you could fit a whole village in it and a Table rose out of the ground.

"Welcome to a new era of Hogwarts. I am Celeste Cygnustine the creator of the new house. I am the new Headmaster. The creators of Hogwarts created the Sorting Hat and timed it to change in this year. The sorting hat is no more. I am the sorting hat... always. Let's begin the sorting!" Celeste said "Potter, Albus"

Where do I belong and what just happened? I thought. Before taking another step, Celeste smiled and yelled. "Cygnustine!" This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Well yeah there it is. I plan on making a fanfiction episodic series or novel. Any feed back? Should i make it a episodic series or novel series? What should I Change? Any character ideas? Ask me questions. I think this sucks but my friends told me to post it online. Help me out here


End file.
